Such a means for measuring the pressing force of a sealing ring is already known. In it a displacement of the movable part of the measuring member, consisting of a half cylinder, is transmitted to a load meter via a transmission mechanism. The transmission mechanism consists of a hinged angular element that converts the radial displacement of the movable part into an axial displacement which is measured by the load meter and reduced to a force. This angular element is only in loose contact with the movable part of the measuring member and with the load meter.
A drawback of this known means is that the transmission mechanism introduces errors into the measurements as a result of clearances and hysteresis in the transmission. This likewise influences the reproduceability of the measurements.